The field of the present disclosure relates generally to electrical power distribution systems and, more specifically, to methods of detecting thermal hotspots in electrical power distribution systems.
The distribution of electrical power is typically managed using distribution enclosures, such as load centers, panelboards, and switchgear, for example. The distribution enclosures provide electricity to a load, such as machines and motors. Switchgear, for example, typically include one or more electrical busbars that enable current to flow to the load. More specifically, at least some known electrical busbars are relatively heavy conductive strips that conduct electricity within the switchgear, distribution station, or other electrical system or apparatus.
At least some known electrical busbars are susceptible to thermal hotspots that will undesirably adversely affect the performance and/or integrity of the busbar. Generally, thermal hotspots are caused by variations in resistance at connections points between the electrical busbar and other power distribution components. For example, variations in resistance are caused by loosened couplings, oxidation, thermal expansion and/or contraction, and/or overloading at the connection points. At least some known distribution enclosures include systems that monitor the temperature of components in the distribution enclosures, and that provide an alert upon detection of a potential thermal hotspot therein. These systems generally detect thermal hotspots by measuring a temperature of the busbar at the connection point, and determining whether the measured temperature exceeds a predetermined threshold. However, only measuring the temperature of the busbar may provide false detection of thermal hotspots. For example, unexpectedly high temperatures may be measured as a result of certain operational factors such as blockage of airflow through the distribution enclosure and/or operating the busbar near the limit of the breaker.